


A Seeker's Misfortune

by LarrysBandana



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Dirty Thoughts, Dom/sub, Dominance, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, First Time, Gay Male Character, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Homophobia, Homosexuality, Kissing, M/M, Magic, Masturbation, Occlumency, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Harry Potter, POV Third Person, Self-Discovery, Sexual Tension, Slow Build, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 01:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16588205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarrysBandana/pseuds/LarrysBandana
Summary: Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, attempts his sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.While he is still recovering from his Godfather's death, he tries to admire the little things in this dreadful world.When he discovers things about himself that might change his life, the Headteacher arranges new Occlumency lessons much to Harry's regret.He is sure his little secrets will soon be exposed to someone who should not be aware of them.





	A Seeker's Misfortune

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings and welcome to my first Snarry fanfiction!  
> First of all, I'd like to apologize for any upcoming grammar or spelling mistakes, since English is not my mother tongue.  
> You will accompany Harry through his sixth year with some (little/major) changes in the plot of the original book/movie.  
> Feel free to comment and of course leave some kudos if you wish.  
> Let's begin, shall we?

Harry listened to the well-known hoot of the wine-red Hogwart's Express. He adjusted his glasses to avoid the worried gaze of his two best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.

Turning to the large window and staring at the platforms, he tried to signal them to leave him alone for now. He didn't want to talk about what plagued him in his dreams and thoughts at any time of day.

For he was aware that none of this would have happened had he once strained and not listened to the heroic throbbing in his chest.

 

_Because of him, he had to go back to the Dursley's._

_Because of him, his greatest enemy had now found a weak spot in him._

_Because of him, his old mentor and friend Remus Lupin does not show himself anymore._

_Because of him, he reaped questioning and worried glances everywhere he went._

_Because of him, Sirius was dead._

 

Before the painful sob could escape his throat, Harry swallowed it down with much effort. He didn't want to confirm his friend's quiet conjectures, which are that his godfather's death still affected him deeply. But he was sure he would  _never_  get over his loss.

Sirius was a friend. Sirius was family. Sirius was proof that Harry has actually had living parents once. And now the memory of Sirius was fading like the memories of his parents.

  
_Lost. Gone. Forgotten._

  
Harry sighed quietly and fumbled at his collar to get rid off the painful feeling in his chest.  
He hadn't noticed the train being set in motion and stared briefly puzzled at the lush green meadows and small flocks of pleasuringly grazing sheep. He moved his head slightly and again let the ambient noises appeal to him. His friends appeared to have turned away from him and were engrossed in a loud conversation. He listened.

"-at won't work and you know that, Ron. I clearly doubt that you will just get away with it." Hermione seemed troubled, but tried to contain herself.

  
"But 'Mione, Fred said it's completely harmless. What teacher cares anyway when we just eat some colourful sweets."

_Colourful sweets? And since when does Ron call Hermione 'Mione?_

"Of course the teachers are interested in the result of this candy being the same as that of a drug use."

"Dru-what?", Ron asked completely unaware. Hermione sighed annoyed.

"Don't pretend you wouldn't know. Your whole family, especially Fred and George, know exactly what that is."

Harry wasn't sure if he wanted to listen further to their conversation, as Hermione turned to him as she spotted his gaze. Harry quietly cursed himself for not turning away quickly enough.

"Harry! Please tell Ron that the use of drugs within a school will not be tolerated."

Harry chuckled a bit and turned to Ron, who had put on a minimally questioning look.  
He said, unimpressed:

"Ron, you heard Hermione." Ron shrugged his shoulders and before the subject was dropped, Harry added questioning:

"How do Fred and George even come to make something like this?"

Ron started grinning mildly and said:

"No one can be blamed for having a little fun. Especially as the N.E.W.T.s will be due next year."

Harry nodded in agreement. Eating some sweets to avoid his dark thoughts sounded easing to him. Ron noticed Harry's thoughtful silence and leaned over with a whispering voice:

"I even borrowed some along." Harry grinned and Ron grinned back broadly, until he gained a punch against his shoulder from Hermione.

"Ouch! Oh c'mon, Hermione, let us have a little fun at last. Look, they're completely harmless." Ron reached out for his jacket pocket and pulled out five brightly colored little balls that reminded Harry of cheap chewing gum candy.

"Is this still the prototype?", Harry asked, trying to hide his chuckle as Hermione stared thunderstruck at the two of them.

"Unfortunately yes. George said they weren't happy with the result yet, 'cause the feeling wears off again very fast."

Hermione shook her head and preferred to look out the window, angered by the apparent stupidity of her two friends.

Harry looked at her somewhat apologetically, then asked Ron:

"How fast?"

Ron's corner of his mouth puckered up to an insidious grin.

"Three and a half hours."

 

.

.

.

 

"Man, that was totally worth it!", Ron exclaimed and sighed pleased.

Harry couldn't help himself and chuckled, taking a brief glance at his wristwatch with the broken screen.

"What time is it?", asked Ron and scratched his neck.

"It's... uh, it's almost evening. I thought the candy would wear off after three and a half hours?" Ron straightened his back and took a glance at Harry's wristwatch himself.

"Well, it should have. Don't look at me like that, be happy that it hasn't yet."

Harry swallowed, desperately trying to hold back his laughter, for he was not happy at all.

"But- but what if it hasn't worn off when we're heading for the school? The Great Hall? Imagine being in front of the teachers and laughing your ass off for no reason."

Hermione winced at his choice of words and Harry noted himself to apologize for his behavior later.

"Harry, to me you seem fully in control of what you're doing. Besides, you weren't the one who tried to kiss Neville on the mouth, thinking it's h- er, someone", Ron stammered and swallowed.

Harry immediately giggled and Ron shook his head in theatrical exhaustion.

"Shut up, Harry, this is serious! God, I bet he'll suffer trauma 'cause of me", he muttered under his breath.

"Come on, I doubt he'll be mad or even remember this... misadventure of yours. Better pray that nothing like that happens when a hundred pairs of eyes are watching you."

Ron stroked his nose knackered and closed his eyes for a moment.

"You mean while the ceremony of the first-formers?"

He opened his nearly bloodlined eyes and looked questioning at Harry who simply nodded.

"Exactly."

"Harry, don't be a pu- uh, prat", Harry could see Hermione wincing again from the corner of his eye, "no one's gonna notice our... dizzyness. But if you're making such a fuss about it, just saying, I brought the 'antidote' with me as well."

Harry's eyes widened in suprise and he sighed relieved. Ron winked and took out two small white pills that looked like simple painkillers out of his other jacket pocket. He handed Harry one and wanted to put the other back into his pocket, but Hermione stopped his hand from doing so.

"Ron, I assure you, in your current state you will never manage the few steps to the Great Hall without bumping into other students, or worse, falling pitifully to the ground. I do not wish to be the one who is supposed to drag you through the hallway then."

Hermione's gaze was stern and Ron looked a little offended.

"If you say so, 'Mione", he said and instantly swallowed the white pill.

Harry stood up and rummaged around in his trunk to find a full water bottle. He put the pill in his mouth, took a sip of water and could feel the antidote wander down his throat.

After a moment of silence, Ron asked with muffled voice:

"Feeling better?" Harry simply shook his head and massaged his temple. Ron shrugged and said unimpressed:

"Me neither. Guess their formula didn't quite work out. ... Unless..."

Harry's head shot up and he looked directly into his friend's bluish eyes.

"Unless what?", he asked with narrowed eyes. Ron seemed nervous and fumbled at his collar as if it was suddenly too hot in their train compartment.

"E-er dunno, just a thought. I- I'm not a hundred percent sure if it really _was_ the antidote we just swallowed", he said while avoiding Harry's gaze.

"You're joking aren't you?", Harry asked and tried to suppress the honeysome feeling in his stomach. He suddenly felt so good, he could have even kissed Hermione on her cheek for being so dearly worried about her two best friends, but intuitively Harry knew she was just concerned about their reputation.

But Harry couldn't care less. All he wanted to do now is eat a dozen of sweets and stalk the other passengers of the train.

"Ron!", he exclaimed and Ron abruptly sprang to his feet, ready to accompany Harry wherever he wished to go.

"Yes!", he shouted and stroke a military pose. Harry chuckled loudly and Ron joined hin, while Hermione just rolled her eyes in annoyance and focused on her book.

It seemed like their previous conversation and Harry's slight anger never happened.

"Let's show them who their _Golden Trio_ really is!", babbled Harry and he knew deep down in his guts that those words sounded completely cheesy. However not to Ron, for he laughed loudly, took a short glance at Hermione and said grinning:

"Or their _Golden Duo,_ since our third member is such a  _wet blanket._ "

Harry didn't chuckle this time right away, because Hermione gave them the typical evil eye that made Harry feel  _a little_ guilty. But only a _little_. And the constant treacly feeling in his abdomen made his guilt vanish in seconds. He smiled a little and turned around on his heels to open the cabin door.

"Let's pay your dear Neville a visit, shall we?"


End file.
